


Fears

by Dreameater55taker



Series: The gay Avengers [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Gay, M/M, Sad moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreameater55taker/pseuds/Dreameater55taker
Summary: Steve gets emotional, Tony actually helps





	

Steve growled as he worked his hair with soap. Every time he closed his eyes he went back to the times before the ice, his fears and nightmares would come rushing back. It had been the third night that he had woken screaming, ripping the blankets off then rolled getting into a defence pose. Then every night he would realise that he was alone in the room, living in a new strange world. Very alone. Letting the cool waterfall over his head before he finally turned the shower off, stepping out to wrap a towel around his waist. Moving into his large room he got dressed in his modern clothes that Pepper and Natasha had helped him pick out.  
Dressing in a pair of baggy sweatpants that hung off his hips but stopped when he reached for a shirt, his mind was running on overdrive while the lack of sleep was making him clumsy. Finally picking out a black muscle shirt he pulled that on as well. Shuffling over to his nightstand he picked up a sketchbook, pencil and a sharpener. Inside was many vague drawings of Peggy, Bucky and his old team, but more recently his new avenger team members showed up. A particular person kept nagging him as new drew. The handsome brown haired man with cool dark chocolate coloured eyes while a knowing smirk almost always rested on the man’s lips. Letting out a sigh he drew his thoughts away from the man, heading out of his room towards the elevator picking a random floor to hide in a relaxing.  
Just as the elevator reached the floor Steve realised that the floor was Tony’s personal place. Quickly pressing more buttons just as the door opened to show Tony walking through the hallway heading towards his bedroom. Glancing up at the sound Tony was surprised to see Steve, “Cap?”  
“Sorry.” Realising that he could not get out of this he stepped out of the elevator.  
“Why are you up?” Tony for some reason didn’t ask way the tired, wet-haired man had just appeared in front of him.  
“Can’t sleep.” He looked away, “I’ll go.” He turns away.  
“Steve.” Tony walked over, “Come here, you look like you're going to fall to pieces. I’ll um.. let you stay here.”  
Steve looked up even more surprised, “Really?” He wiped the drops of water from his forehead looking relieved.  
Tony nodded pointing towards the living room, “I was just going to- I don’t remember what I was going to do.” He laughed to himself drawing Steve’s eyes to his face.  
“Can I draw you?” Steve asked slowly worried he would get a scathing look from the billionaire.  
“Draw me?” Tony almost flushed at the thought of Steve Rogers drawing him, “I’d be honoured for Mr America to draw me.” He teased to help the tension in the room, still feeling worried about Steve’s dark bags that showed clearing on his pale skin. His words brought a small smile to Steve’s lips, saying thank you without words. Tony nodded his head towards the living room. He was too tired to feel any need to keep up his uncaring attitude, “Where did those bags come from?”  
“Bags?” Steve frowned, “Oh..” He realised what Tony was talking about.  
“Steve, I do have eye’s that work just fine. I can see how tired you are. I can see how pale and scared you look right now and it’s through me off.” Tony grumbled glancing back at the tall man, “Don’t think you can hide that from me.”  
Steve fell silent at Tony’s word moving to the couch and taking his place. Tony could see the conflict that the man was in, his face was agony, “Every time I close my eyes.” Steve dropped his stuff on the couch, placing his hand over his eyes. “The horrors I lived.... everyone I loved died. I watched my best friend die before my eyes. I didn’t reach far enough, his fingers were just there.” Steve blindly reached out.  
Tony for once in his life lost for words, he was watching the leader of the Avenger’s falling apart before his eyes, no he had seen the signs since the first time they meet. Behind his perfect blue eyes, the emotions of fear showed if you got too close which Tony had done many times. “Cap.” Tony sat down next to him.  
“I’m sorry.” He whispered, his voice cracking. Tony reached out pulling Steve to him, shushing him.  
“Steve, it will be okay.” Tony didn’t know what else to do. Steve’s friend didn’t die, he had been taken by Hydra experimented on endlessly until he became the winter soldier who was somewhere on the loose. Feeling a wetness on his neck he realised that Steve had started to cry, shaking as he wrapped his arms around Tony. They stayed like this for a while as Steve work to take control of his emotions.  
Lifting his head he started to pull back from Tony, “I didn’t mean for this...” He whispered his voice still filled with emotion.  
“Just draw me already.” Tony growled, “Take your time. I’m not going to kick you out.” This caused Steve to laugh, at Tony’s words. Steve gathered his drawing materials opening it to a clean page then turned to look at Tony, pressing the pencil to the paper he started to draw. His red-rimmed eyes focused on Tony’s body. Drawing the edges, and curves of his face, down to his neck bring in the lines of Tony’s white tank top.  
Feeling Steve’s eyes on him was something he had never felt before, it felt like Steve was slowly taking him apart with each line he drew. “Thank you.” Steve paused his pencil for a moment.  
“For what?” Steve looked back down.  
“Listening to me. No one has before.” Steve chuckled, “It’s special, these moments...” Steve shrugged not sure of where he was going.  
“So sweet of you, Mr Sappypants.” Tony shot back sarcastically. Steve laughed gently as he looked over Tony again. Drawing the lines that make Tony’s picture, as the two fell into a comfortable silence. After almost half an hour Steve finally set down the pencil and Tony reached over taking the sketchbook looking at the image. Surprised at what he saw, a beautiful image of him that had been created by Mr America. Steve looked away, blushing as Tony started to flip the pages to the beginning. “These are amazing...” Tony whispered as he looked over a picture of Peggy looking so defiant and proud.  
“I drew during my down time with the army.” Steve still didn’t look at Tony, knowing he soon would see the picture that he had absent mindlessly drawn of Tony over the past few months.  
Tony kept flipping the pages until he paused seeing a drawing of him bent over a newspaper and a coffee sitting next to him, then another of him laughing and another of him dressed in a suit fixing his collar. “How much do you like drawing me?” Tony chuckled as he flipped the page.  
Steve blushed darker, “It just happens.” Steve glanced towards Tony.  
Tony swallowed being thrown off by how honest Steve was being, there was no hostility between them. There was something different, a new connection. “Steve.” He looked over to Steve.  
“I should go.” Steve stood up quickly, “You should sleep.”  
Reaching out quickly Tony grasped Steve’s arm, “Stay.” Steve paused, “You're making me worry. I don’t want you doing something stupid.”  
Steve gave a small shaky laugh, “I.. will then.” Steve sat down again. Leaning into the couch, not shaking Tony’s hand off. Before long Tony felt a pressure on his shoulder, glancing over he saw that Steve had fallen asleep on his shoulder. His gentle breaths ghosting across Tony’s collarbone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Groaning Tony rolled over in his bed, confused when he felt an arm around his waist. Think about the hours before he fell asleep and trying to figure out if he had brought anyone to bed with him. Opening his eyes he saw the handsome face of the one and only Mr Goddamned America in his bed curled around him. Tony panicked for a moment then he realised that he was still dressed as was Steve.   
He saw Steve shifted in his sleep, his face contorting. His eyes began to move behind his eyelids, as his breath began to pick up. “Steve?” Tony reached over tapping his side. Gasping Tony blinked confusedly when Steve had him pinned to the bed, his eyes wide with terror. “Steve?” Grimacing at Steve’s grip from hands.   
Steve paled as he realised what had happened, “I’m sorry.” He pulled away from Tony falling backwards off the bed. He grabbed his face, as his tears started to run down his face again. ‘I didn’t mean for that to happen...”   
“Steve, I’m fine.” Tony sat up waving his arms around, as he ignored the forming bruises on his wrists. Scampering from the bed Tony walked slowly over to Steve kneeling, “Steve look at me.” He demanded.   
“I should have left,” Steve growled angrily.  
Tony reached over taking hold of Steve's hands pulling, knowing he would not be able to move them but hoping the Steve would get the message. At the touch the super soldier let his hands fall into his lap, Tony grabbed his face. Looking into the man's sky blue eyes, “I’m not going to let you spiral down in this self-hatred. You showed up here, and I’m not letting you go like this.” He patted Steve’s cheek, awkwardly. “Come on now. I mean we’ve been together before, I know you.” He leaned forward pressing a kiss to Steve’s lips, “I don’t know what to do.”  
Steve sighed, “I’m fine.” He wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulders. “I’m just tired.” He voice sounded weak.  
“Let’s get you back to bed.” Tony pulled at Steve’s shirt, “Or do you just want to go do something else?”   
“I won’t be able to sleep.” He pulled back from Tony leaning against the wall.


End file.
